warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Stones Series
Link The Stones Series/Allegiances The Stones Serie Welcome to the place of magic, myth, and lore. And where things aren't always what they seem. The place where Magic is shown, Myths are started, and lores passed down from generations. Because in this time of the clans. The age of man is over, and everything is spectacular and mysterious. And where magic always excisted Genre: Action and Romance and stuff 'Author: '''Birdpaw A/N Shigura made a similier story regarding Eclipse stones But dont worry about it being the same, I hope Shigura doesn't mind :) Eclipse Stones Certain Cats can carry something special, the life-blood of the clan these cats are chosen by Eclipse claws, wolfs, every time a eclipse carrier either dies, or does something horrible that is against the warrior code, the Eclipse tracker, the wolf that is the gaurdian of the stones, will give the stone to the new carrier When a clan has done horible wrong, the stone will be taken away, and so will the carrier, then when the clan does right, the stone will be returned but the carrier will not, no one knows what happens to the carrier. Set 1 Chosen-Lilypaw is an apprentice of Thunderclan, and her mentor is the carrier, but things grow dark, her mentor becomes different, and it seems that the tracker will be coming Taken-Lilypaw and her friends can't wait for their first gathering. But tensions are high between Thunderclan and Shadowclan. And Lilypaw doesn't know what to do Betrayed By Thorns- Lilypaw is gonna get her name soon, but Shadowclan has dark intentions, and her friend is starting to doubt her, will she be betrayed by her friends, and go crashing down? Set 2 ﻿Specials Different Eyes, Same Goal- A young kit is born in a way different place from the clan cats, can he sail through the changes that are about to happen to him, when he runs into some scary mean cats, and is saved from a totally diifferent cat next to him, the two cats realise, they have the same goal ﻿Seasonal Previews In a storm, standing in the battlefield, against the one who you thought would never betray you, was hard when he kept refusing what you were trying to say. "I won't allow that Lilywing" Bramblethorn mewed grimly, and he charged. He stopped right in front of her claws inches away from her throught. She just stood there in shock. Bramblethorn growled "This is why I say you never followed things through the end" Lilywing still stood there staring at Bramblethorn "I could never kill you!" he continued to stare her down Bramblethorn was frozen then he dropped down, hunched over and wailed "Why?! Why?!" Lilypaw had a flash-back ''Bramblekit looked at Lilykit "Come on, Lilykit" he was looking at her with loyalty "I will never betray you Lilypaw murmured "You-You used to be so big" Russ and Luxer were on her two sides, while Goldenheart was watching his brother with a stony silence. Bramblethorn growled "I've been so stupid, to trust you, If you want what your asking, then fine, just don't expect me to be your friend anymore" Luxer and Russ also shared Goldenhearts stony silence. Bramblethorn continued "Why are you three still standing beside her, she could have gotton you all killed!" Goldenheart spoke "Because she never meant anything, she was doing what was best" Goldenfur nodded to Lilywing Bramblethorn snorted "Ok great deputy who thinks he knows everything now" Russ mewed "I don't think that's what he meant, Love is powerful, but it can be destroyed in seconds. Bramblethorn, your the one that betrayed her" Bramblethorn looked up "I'm leaving" he walked away, as the rain came pouring down. He dissapeared into the mist. "Wait, Bramblethorn!" she yelled. Bramblethorn looked back "What do you want?" his eyes were full of hate "You have everything, aren't you happy?" Lilywing shook her head "You tried to make me someone i'm not, and i won't be happy if you leave. I mean, where would you go?" her fur was soaked, but what only mattered was Bramblethorn. Bramblethorn snapped "Well apprently i'm not important! You do have everything! My brother hates me because of you!" he glared at Goldenfur. "What are you saying? I don't hate you!" Goldenfur yelled over the wind and rain. Bramblethorn snapped "Admit it! You're my brother, i can tell when your not liking something!" Bramblethorn backed away from the cats "Lilywing has you, she has the clan! I have no one!" Lilywing mewed "That's not true!" her eyes were brimming with grief. Bramblethorn sighed "That's where you are wrong" he finally padded away, from the small band of cats. And had seemed to dissapear from Lilywing. Category:Fanfiction Series Category:Birdpaw's Fanfictions